We'll be safe and sound
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Spoilers for 3x15 & 3x16. Emma convinces Killian to stay with Henry during the showdown that night. Captain Swan. One-shot.


**We'll be safe and sound, a Captain Swan one-shot**

_(__Here we go, I talked about this earlier and here it is._

_After the last episode I'm still trying to not spontaneously burst into tears because it was too damn much! So as most of us now Henry and Killian won't be with the others during the big showdown the next episode. This is my headcanon how Emma convinces Hook to stay with her son.)_

_._

_._

The funeral had been horrible. She hadn't cried that hard since she had given up Henry for adoption and she didn't like being weak. But somehow once the dam broke the tears didn't stop, instead they had streamed down her cheeks freely as she had sobbed into her father's shoulder.

After the funeral they had gone to Granny's, trying to cope with the loss and the grief that came with it unsuccessfully.

As if the fact that Neal was gone wasn't enough the Wicked Bitch had shown up offering her "condolences" and challenging Regina - her freaking _sister_ - to a magical duel.

Main Street, this night, sundown.

This was going to be the showdown between evil and wicked and Emma- Emma couldn't deal with that right now. Her mind wasn't focused on Regina and her _sister_ - sweet Jesus, what a complicated family tree - instead she was thinking of her son - and a certain pirate who stood right in front of her, outside the Granny's, his piercing blue eyes fixed on her, searching her eyes for the same loss and the same pain he was feeling.

It was like a punch in the gut when she saw her own feelings reflected it his eyes. He always understood her so well, always had, probably always would. It freaked her out but at the same time it calmed her.

She never had to say much, he always understood her, could read her like an open book, just like she could read him.

So the ache was painfully obvious in his eyes. She briefly wondered if she looked just as broken as him, as hurt, as lost.

Emma took a long, shaky breath, one of her hands coming to brush a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear while she continued to stare intently at him.

"You have to stay away from here tonight," she told him and he arched an eyebrow at her.

Killian shook his head, shuffling closer to her.

"I'm staying right here, Swan, I'm not going anywhere," he replied and she couldn't help but sigh.

_Couldn't he see why he __**needed**__ to stay away?_

He could _always_ read her. Except now, obviously. She guessed it was because the hurt and the loss clung to them like a second skin and clouded their minds.

"Someone needs to take care of Henry," she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as if to build a wall between them but she didn't take a step back.

She needed him right here, needed his support, needed to know that he was _there_, that he wasn't going to _leave_ her, that he wasn't going to _die_. She couldn't bear the thought of losing yet another person she lo- _cared_ about.

_Why couldn't he see that?_

"Then stay with him yourself. I have three hundred years of experience, I can be helpful and you can be with your son," he said, leaning forward, invading her private space but she still didn't take a step back, instead she furrowed her brows together, glaring at him.

"You're _not_ staying here, Hook!" she growled and he tilted his head to the side, shifting his weight so he stood even closer in front of her, his breath ghosting over her lips, mingling with hers, irritating her.

His proximity had never left her cold but since the kiss she always had to resist the urge to pull him in for another kiss, another touch.

Now she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and let him hold her tightly, take away a part of her pain, but now was not the time, not as long as he couldn't see why she _needed_ him to stay out of town tonight, she couldn't lose him, she _couldn't_.

"Why not? You don't really believe that your boy would just trust _me_," he scoffed and this time she took a step back, running both her hands through her hair.

"Because-" she started, but then she paused, looking back up at him, her eyes meeting his confused gaze.

She still understood him, he didn't want to leave her side, prove her he would always be with her.

_But __**he**__ didn't understand!_

She needed him to be safe, she needed to know that he would be there when she returned this night.

She needed to tell him, needed to let her walls fall down to let him in, to let him see who she was, what she wanted.

"I cannot lose you too!" she practically yelled at him, her eyes wide and desperate, forcing him to see.

Surprised he leaned back, blinking a few times.

"What?" he asked baffled.

She threw her hands up in the air helplessly.

"Everyone I care about leaves or dies and I cannot lose you too, Killian. I ca-"

He was fast as he surged forward, his hand cradling the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her blond tresses, his lips claiming hers in a warm, comforting kiss that send shivers down her back and made her arch into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling his black hair, pulling him closer, returning the kiss with the same warmth, the same desperation, the same grief the same - whatever it was between them. She didn't want to name it, not now.

He broke away from her all too soon, the kiss nothing more than a soft comforting but yet passionate and tender gesture that made her go weak in her knees and had her mind humming softly.

His breath was still dancing over her lips, his forehead pressed to hers, his hand in her hair, his hook on her back.

"I will stay with your boy on one condition," his voice eventually brought her back to the here and now, the soft buzzing in her head falling silent, reality crashing down on her again.

Neal was dead, the Wicked Witch was coming.

_Her heart ached._

"Which is?" she asked quietly, refusing to let go of him, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"You have to promise me you will take care of yourself and to come back to your boy..." he mumbled.

She could read the unspoken words in his eyes like he had said them out loud.

_And back to me._

"I promise," she replied, letting her hands fall from his neck, briefly resting them on his shoulders as she gazed into his eyes to show him the truth in her green orbs.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Good," he whispered, never wanting to let go of her, knowing that he eventually had to.


End file.
